Gagner le cœur d'un Sorcier
by Blihioma
Summary: Hadrian Potter est un journaliste au Daily Bugle. Il doit écrire un article sur Spiderman après que ce dernier ait sauvé un politicien et sa famille. Pour l'occasion, il doit travailler avec Peter Parker, le photographe au fessier délicieux. Le jeune homme pour qui il commence à éprouver des sentiments, mais ce n'est pas comme si Peter allait les lui retourner, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Thème 1 : Medium

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Medium_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

 _Medium - définition choisie : Moyen de transmettre une information_

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'article d'un départ**_

 **…**

Peter ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter l'offre de son collègue temporaire. Certes, il n'avait pas semblé spécialement effrayant, terrifiant ou malsain, mais les assassins psychopathes ne se cachaient-ils pas derrière des visages d'anges ? Bien sûr, il avait confiance en ses capacités pour réussir à le neutraliser si jamais il essayait de le tuer… Il était après tout Spiderman, mais il se sentait idiot d'avoir si facilement accepter de venir chez quelqu'un d'autre. Les paroles de sa tante tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, lui rappelant qu'elle lui avait appris à ne pas suivre des inconnus.

Sur le moment, cela avait semblé une bonne idée : son patron, le propriétaire et directeur du journal à qui il vendait des photos, lui avait demandé de collaborer avec un certain Hadrian Potter pour écrire un article sur Spiderman, suite à son sauvetage d'un politique et de sa famille. Ledit politique avait commandé cet article au journal, et étant le seul photographe capable d'avoir des images de Spiderman, il avait été sollicité. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce journaliste en particulier, mais il lui avait semblé assez amical. Il était plus vieux que lui de plusieurs années, mais il n'avait pas l'attitude hautaine de ceux qui ont plus d'expériences.

Hadrian avait l'habitude de travailler chez lui pour plus de calme et plus de sécurité, c'était donc tout naturellement qu'il lui avait proposé de venir à son appartement pour qu'il travaille sur cet article. Peter avait accepté, le bruit assourdissant des locaux y était pour beaucoup, et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain pour commencer à faire la trame de l'article. Ce ne fut que sur le chemin du retour, que Peter se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir se rendre _seul_ chez un parfait _inconnu_. Pourtant il se trouvait maintenant face à l'immeuble dont Hadrian lui avait donné l'adresse. C'était un quartier pour les classes moyennes-aisées, assez chics sans être hors de prix, du moins pour un bon salaire – lui ne pourrait jamais se le permettre.

Il avait réussi à entrer dans le hall et il avait dû signaler son identité à un gardien qui le fit signer un registre face au nom de son hôte. Cela l'avait rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un garderait une trace de son passage au cas où, mais ses doutes étaient malgré tout revenus dans l'ascenseur, et ils n'en furent que plus forts une fois devant la porte. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il se tenait devant cette porte, parfois le poing levé, d'autres fois les bras le long du corps, incapable de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Le destin sembla toutefois décider à sa place, en ayant sûrement assez de son hésitation, car l'ascenseur laissa descendre une autre personne sur le palier et Peter se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qu'il était venu voir.

« Tu es en avance ! » Sourit Hadrian, les bras chargés de plusieurs sacs, dont il déposa une partie pour attraper ses clés.

Des années à suivre sa tante au marché agit sur Peter, car il attrapa par réflexe les sacs à terre. Hadrian lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui offrit un sourire un coin. Il venait à coup sûr de sceller son destin… Ou au moins le reste de sa journée !

« Je suis allé acheter de quoi préparer un apéritif ou une collation pour plus tard. » Expliqua rapidement son aîné et Peter se surprit à le voir nerveux.

L'appartement était cliniquement impeccable, pas comme les logements témoins que l'on faisait visiter aux clients, mais comme si une fée acharnée du logis venait de passer. Il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière sur les meubles – ou presque – il pouvait l'affirmer avec ses supersens d'araignée. C'était aussi grâce à ceux-ci qu'il pouvait entendre le brin de nervosité qui trahissait Hadrian dans sa voix. Il resta un moment dans l'entrée, détaillant le salon lumineux et spacieux qui était ouvert sur la cuisine américaine, les deux espaces étant séparés par un îlot. Il dit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« C'est sympa ici ! »

Ce n'était pas enrichissant, Hadrian devait recevoir des personnes rafinées dans cet appartement, tous les week-ends, tous les soirs même ! Ils devaient complimenter à foison le moindre petit changement de décoration, la couleur du moindre tissu ! En fait, peut-être qu'Hadrian était nerveux car ils n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes sphères que lui et qu'il le _craignait_ ? Non, il avait semblé vraiment sympathique au journal… Alors quoi ? C'était la première fois qu'il recevait quelqu'un chez lui ? Impossible voyons.

Pourtant les épaules de son collègue se détendirent, perdant l'infime tension qui les habitait et il le remercia chaleureusement. Peter n'avait jamais été un grand extraverti au lycée, même à l'université en fait, et il reconnaissait les signes que lui envoyait inconsciemment le journaliste : il n'était pas à l'aise avec les inconnus et il avait apparemment peur du jugement des autres. Il n'avait donc rien d'un psychopathe ! Peter pouvait maintenant se détendre et faire avec. Hadrian semblait vraiment être le genre de personne avec qui il aimerait passer du temps et se lier d'amitié.

Hadrian, également connu sous le diminutif d'Harry, s'en voulu un peu de ressentir un tel soulagement à l'appréciation de Peter. Le jeune photographe freelance avait attiré son regard il y a plusieurs mois déjà, peut-être à cause de son flirt avec Betty, la secrétaire de Jonah. Il naviguait dans le journal avec une certaine dose de confiance en lui, et une souplesse presque surhumaine, comme s'il pouvait naviguer dans une foule sans se faire toucher ou bousculer. Quand Peter s'était mis à sortir avec Betty – il n'était au courant que part un collègue lors d'une pause-café – il s'était présenté un peu plus souvent au journal et ce n'était pas toujours pour venir vendre ses photos.

Harry s'était alors mis à le chercher des yeux de plus en plus souvent. Quand Peter et Betty rompirent, Harry n'arrêta pas pour autant de le regarder par-dessous sa frange ou de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait jamais abordé, directement ou indirectement. Si Harry n'avait aucun mal à échanger avec ses collègues ou des personnes qu'il devait interviewer, tant que cela restait dans le cadre professionnel, il était tout fait à l'aise. Dès que les gens essayaient un peu plus de se rapprocher de lui, Harry craignait qu'il en découvre trop sur lui, sur sa magie, sur son manque de confiance, sur son passé, sur ses défauts, alors il avait tendance à s'éloigner.

Il n'était pas stupide pour autant, au contraire puisqu'il était l'un des meilleurs journalistes du Daily Bugle, alors il savait – il se connaissait assez pour le savoir – qu'il était en train de développer des sentiments pour le photographe qui ne le connaissait même pas. Il ne s'était même jamais parlé ! Toutefois Harry n'avait pas non plus envisagé de faire le moindre pas vers Peter. Tomber amoureux pour finalement se retrouver à être juste l'ami d'un béguin, s'était un peu trop dur pour lui qui courrait après l'affection. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, et si cet argument ne marchait qu'à moitié – après tout il était lui-même bisexuel, alors pourquoi Peter ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? – il s'était convaincu que la différence d'âge était trop grande entre eux. Oui, il était définitivement trop vieux pour Peter.

Il s'était juré de continuer à rester éloigné, et pourtant il s'était retrouvé à travailler avec Peter. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Glory, l'assistante administrative du journal, d'y être pour quelque chose au vu du sourire en coin qu'elle lui avait jeté le jour-même. Quand il avait invité Peter chez lui, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne pense à les arrêter. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de nettoyer trois fois son appartement ce matin, à force de sortilèges de maison, comme un adolescent rangeant à la hâte sa chambre avant l'arrivée de sa petite copine. Sauf que Peter n'était pas _sa petite-amie_.

Il voulait vraiment ne pas agir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Harry espérait que l'article qu'il devrait écrire sur Spiderman – Peter étant le seul contact du Super-Héros, alors Hadrian comptait préparer avec lui une série de questions à lui transmettre – garderait son esprit occupé, loin de son jeune collègue. Après tout, sans sa célébrité pour attirer les autres vers lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de quoi séduire qui que ce soit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard de Peter qui le détaillait de haut en bas, alors qu'il préparait rapidement des amuse-gueules et quelques apéritifs.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle Nuit du FoF ! Cette fois vous aviez voté pour un Marvel/HP, j'ai ensuite hésité entre T'Challa x Harry, Peter x Harry et Malekith x Harry en rapport avec le drabble que j'ai écris dans mon recueil Avengers/HP. Finalement ma petite sœur voulait Peter Parker et j'ai réussi à y associer les thèmes (en fait si j'ai mis si longtemps avant de le poster, c'est que j'avais du mal à trouver le lien entre les thèmes).

Mais donc voilà pour vous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Niveau ligne de temps etc, cela se passe en 2018 et l'histoire d'Harry Potter est avancé de 10 ans, donc Harry est en 1990 et il est allé à Poudlard en 2000. Il a donc 28 ans. Pour Peter je ne reprends pas la version cinéma de Marvel de 15-16 ans, mais celle des premiers films avec Tobey Maguire, donc il a 22 ans, maxi 24 ans je pense.

Voilà, les lignes de temps sont un peu merdiques, mais bon, vous vous habituerez, mes fiers lecteurs magiques ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review :)


	2. Thème 2 : Constitution

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Constitution_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

 _Constitution - définition choisie : action de créer un ensemble en rassemblant divers éléments sur un sujet, pour quelque chose_

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La rubrique familiale**_

 **…**

Peter était de retour à l'appartement d'Hadrian, Cette fois ce n'était pas pour travailler sur un article – il avait d'ailleurs été surpris à l'époque que son collègue ait une si bonne vision de Spiderman, contrairement à leur directeur. Hadrian avait même pensé à conserver une copie de l'article original, celui-ci avait été modifié avant sa publication pour dépeindre de nouveau une mauvaise image du Super-Héros, et à l'envoyer à un autre journal. Il avait en effet vérifié et il n'était sous aucune clause de confidentialité, ils ne pouvaient donc pas être emmené devant le tribunal pour le profit qu'ils avaient faits en envoyant l'article à un autre journal.

Jonah Jameson s'était bien sûr aperçu de leur manigance, mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de grincer des dents et de racheter ses photos moins chères cette fois-là – mais avec le prix de l'article revendu, il avait largement compensé ce manque à gagner. Il ne l'avait pas du tout regretté, au contraire, il avait adoré l'article rédigé par Hadrian et il avait aimé de le voir publié, pour une fois qu'un journal disait du bien de son Alter Ego.

Toujours était-il que l'article était terminé et qu'il n'avait normalement plus rien à faire ici, mais finalement il avait appris à apprécier Hadrian et on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Peter n'aimait pas spécialement s'incruster chez les autres, même chez sa tante, mais il pleuvait à dru dehors et l'appartement de son collègue était bien plus proche que le sien, alors il était monté, pensant pouvoir s'y réfugier ou au moins obtenir un parapluie. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Il tendit l'oreille, pensant attraper un bruit qui lui dirait si oui ou non Hadrian était là.

A la place, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et son ami crier :

« Laisse-moi Pénélope ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire alors putain, laisse-moi ! »

Inquiet, Peter se permit d'entrer sans attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Peut-être que l'autre homme lui en voudrait, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il eut juste le temps de voir Harry s'effondrer dans le canapé, de nombreux papiers étalés sur la table basse.

« Hey, ça va ? » Demanda l'homme-araignée en rejoignant son ami qui sursauta légèrement en le voyant, sûrement surpris de son apparition soudaine.

« Peter ? » Questionna Hadrian, avec un soupçon de suspicion dans la voix, avant de voir ses habits et ses cheveux trempés. « Je vais te chercher une serviette ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, mais rien ne semblait cassé et aucune femme ne se cachait derrière un meuble. Il devait être au téléphone sûrement et pour le bruit… Peut-être que ses supersens lui avait permis d'entendre la femme casser quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil ? Son regard fut ensuite attiré par les papiers exposés à sa vue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, sa curiosité le dévorait, mais il ne bougea pas de son emplacement, n'attrapant quelques mots de loin comme « pension alimentaire »…

Une serviette lui bloqua soudain la vue et il ne dut qu'à son grand sang-froid de ne pas réagir violemment à la soudaine noirceur. Il sentit de grandes mains se mettre à frotter ses cheveux pour les sécher. Il bloqua toutes les pensées qui lui vinrent sur leur gentillesse, la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient ou ce genre de commentaires qui n'avaient rien à faire dans son esprit pour le moment. Il garda les yeux baissés tout le long et quand il osa enfin les relever, Hadrian lui souriait gentiment.

« Tu devrais te changer, tu vas attraper froid. »

« C'est bon, je passais juste pour savoir si tu avais un parapluie ou une petite place sur ton canapé en attendant que ça se calme. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester. » Acquiesça Hadrian, toujours avec son doux sourire, difficile de croire qu'il venait de jurer et de crier juste avant. « J'ai dû te faire peur… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es entré parce que tu m'as entendu… Elever la voix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien… Oui, je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

« Merci. »

Peter lui rendit son sourire. Hadrian s'en voulait d'avoir crié si fort, il n'aimait pas hausser la voix en temps normal, cela lui rappelait bien trop l'Oncle Vernon et il ne voulait pas ressembler à cette baleine grasse. Bien sûr il savait qu'il ne devait pas se mettre à croire que le moindre petit écart le transformerait en ce que son oncle fut pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme le whisky, il n'en buvait jamais car c'était la boisson préférée de Vernon, mais il savait que s'il en buvait, cela ne voudrait pas forcément dire qu'il deviendrait comme son oncle. Il ne voulait juste pas lui rassembler.

Hadrian se rassit dans le canapé et Peter s'adossa au dos de celui-ci, fixant un moment les papiers qui trainaient devant eux. Le plus vieux soupira, il sentait bien le regard de son collègue sur sa nuque.

« Ma… Mon ex-femme estime que la pension alimentaire que je verse, pour elle et ses enfants n'est pas assez haute, alors son avocat a rejeté ma proposition et je dois constituer un nouveau dossier. Elle vient de m'appeler pour me donner son prix. » Grinça Harry en serrant les poings. « Pas question que je saigne pour elle ou que je touche à l'argent de mes parents et de mon parrain pour lui assurer un bon train de vie ! »

Peter posa une main sur son épaule, en lui montrant son soutient, même si ses informations le bouleversait quelque peu. Hadrian n'avait jamais évoqué jusqu'à présent qu'il avait été marié ou même qu'il avait eu des enfants. Peter avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent boutonneux à côté de son collègue qui avait déjà fait un bon bout de chemin dans sa vie.

« Combien demande-t-elle ? »

« A peu près deux fois mon salaire actuel. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama le photographe en se penchant en avant pour voir le visage d'Hadrian et vérifier qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

« Lorsque j'habitais en Angleterre, j'avais un meilleur salaire, un autre boulot, presqu'une autre vie. Sauf que lorsqu'on divorce d'une femme sans emploi avec un certain statut, on doit lui permettre de garder ce statut. Notre divorce ne doit pas la léser, l'empêcher de continuer sa vie, etc. Du moins c'est ce que m'a sorti son avocat. »

Peter grimaça à son tour, puis l'image de Norman Osborn lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être pourrait-il demander au père de son ami, de l'aide pour Hadrian et ce problème de pension alimentaire. Une fois l'idée rangée dans un coin de son esprit, il s'évertua à essayer de détendre son ami.

« Alors tu es anglais, marié et père en plus. »

Sa tentative d'humour tomba un peu à l'eau quand Hadrian se renfrogna.

« J'ai en effet la citoyenneté anglaise, mais je suis divorcé depuis deux ans maintenant et je ne suis même pas le père de ces enfants… »

Oui, il avait vraiment choisi le mauvais sujet. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour faire rire les autres, sauf quand les brutes du lycée le ridiculisaient, donc il laissa tomber cette tactique pour se concentrer plutôt sur arriver à réconforter son ami. Il commença par caresser la nuque tendue qu'Hadrian offrait à sa vue, tout en lui murmurant de gentils mots :

« Je suis sûr que tu finiras pas trouver quelqu'un à aimer et qui t'aimeras autant que tu le feras. »

Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sur ses épaules et sur le haut de son dos en faisant des gestes apaisants. Peter sourit quand Hadrian se détendit sous ses doigts de fée et le remercia avec un de ses sourires calmes et chaleureux. Le photographe fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à quel point il aimait sentir ses muscles bouger sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre soudainement et bizarrement à fantasmer sur un ami, divorcé et avec des enfants merde, comme s'il pourrait s'intéresser à un petit jeune alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore fait sa crise de la quarantaine. Non, non, il devait être là pour son ami.

Quelque chose se remua dans son ventre quand Hadrian le remercia doucement, avec un chuchotement. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était complètement détendu sous ses caresses. Il pourrait juste se pencher et l'embrasser, il n'aurait pas le temps de l'arrêter ou de s'éloigner…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois c'est Peter qui a des pensées déplacées pour Harry xP

On en découvre un peu plus d'ailleurs sur notre Héros Sorcier Anglais, ou HSA 8D Il est en effet marié, à Penelope Clearwater ou Pénélope Deauclaire (version anglaise/française). Avec qui il a eu deux enfants… Qu'il a reconnu mais qui ne sont pas les siens. Sauf qu'aux yeux de la loi, il les a reconnus donc il est responsable d'eux. Cela change un peu de l'habituel Bashing Ginny, avec notre rousse en méchante femme manipulatrice xD

 **PetitLutin22** , comme pour mes précédentes productions écrites lors des Nuit du FoF, il s'agit d'une mini-fic de 8 chapitres, mais je dis série OS/Drabble car ils peuvent aussi plus ou moins être lus séparément (certains autres participants de la Nuit du FoF le font d'ailleurs). Mais sinon, tu as déjà lu d'autres de mes productions de Nuit, et celle-ci ne changera pas des autres ;)

 **Hinanoyuki** , il y aura tout d'abord un OS/Drabble de Harry x T'Challa dans mon recueil Crossover Avengers/Harry Potter, et j'ai eu de nombreuses idées sur ce couple, donc il y aura d'autres productions dessus, ne t'en fait pas x) Pour le Peter x Harry de mon recueil, j'utilise aussi le Peter Parker du Spiderman 1, 2, 3, la première version. Je le trouve un peu trop enfantin dans les autres. Donc en effet, il a sa coupe soignée de petit enfant bien élevé dans les deux ! xD

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	3. Thème 3 : Promesse

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Promesse_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

 _Promesse - définition choisie : s'engager moralement_

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Promesse d'ouverture**_

 **…**

Hadrian et Peter se fixaient dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il s'agissait de leur première dispute en cinq mois de relation. Le Super-Héros avait courageusement fait le premier pas après une soirée au bar. Hadrian avait invité Peter pour fêter son anniversaire et le photographe avait été ravi de passer sa soirée avec son collègue, pour qui ces sentiments ne cessaient de grandir. Ils avaient bu une certaine quantité d'alcool, assez pour qu'ils se relâchent et qu'ils se fassent entrainer sur une piste de dance improvisée, par d'autres clients du bar.

Peter s'était retrouvé en sandwich entre deux magnifiques femmes, une rousse et une blonde, auxquelles il n'avait rapidement plus prêté attention, après avoir vu Harry le dos collé à un autre homme. La majorité des clients, trop éméchés pour se demander s'ils étaient homophobes ou non, avait sifflée le déhanché sensuel et aguicheur de son collègue journaliste, contre cet homme musclé qui le tenait fermement à la taille. Peter avait senti la jalousie lui mordre le ventre quand les doigts de cet inconnu s'étaient perdus sous ses vêtements et lorsque sa bouche vint grignoter le cou d'Hadrian.

Il aurait vraiment voulu arracher le journaliste à cet impudent, pour le garder contre lui, mais il était lui-même sauvagement retenu par les deux femmes et il avait dû attendre la fin de la chanson actuelle pour s'extirper de leur prise en feignant aller prendre un verre. Peter avait vu Hadrian revenir au bar à son tour, le mec derrière lui, avec une main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été d'une nature particulièrement jalouse, mais peut-être que de voir Mary Jane partir avec un autre homme, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait de ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

Il avait donc attiré Hadrian loin de cet homme et il lui avait même tordu le bras quand il avait tenté de les empêcher de partir. Il avait payé le barman tout en gardant le journaliste près de lui. L'air frais du soir lui avait à peine éclaircie les idées, mais il avait réussi à demander à Hadrian de sortir avec lui. Les minutes d'attente furent un véritable supplice pour lui. Mais le journaliste avait fini par lui demander s'il était sérieux et quand Peter le lui avait affirmé, Harry l'avait embrassé sur le bout des lèvres. Ils avaient dormis serré l'un contre l'autre cette nuit-là, tout comme les nuits qui suivirent. Ils n'avaient pas encore ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin et ils se contentaient du temps passé ensemble pour le moment.

En cinq mois, ils avaient été le couple parfait – si les détracteurs oubliaient qu'ils étaient deux hommes – et ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, mais ils avaient trop de non-dits pour que cela reste éternellement ainsi. Finalement leurs secrets avaient éclatés au grand jour quand Peter l'avait laissé dans le noir pendant une semaine, à cause d'un combat contre le Bouffon Vert qui l'avait laissé en mauvais état. Hadrian s'était fait un sang d'encre, il avait été incapable de dormir pendant tout ce temps, craignant que quelque chose soit arrivé à Peter à cause de lui. Cependant lorsque son petit-ami s'était présenté à sa porte comme si de rien n'était, après une semaine sans nouvelles ou sans un coup de fil, Hadrian avait laissé éclater sa colère.

Il avait dit des mots qu'il avait regrettés immédiatement mais le mal était déjà fait et Peter avait répliqué avec autant de méchanceté. Leurs mots avaient rouverts des blessures. Hadrian avait malheureusement rappelé à son petit-ami que son irresponsabilité – ce qu'il lui avait reproché – avait causé la mort de son oncle et Peter avait souligné avec hargne toutes les différences d'Harry, toutes ces petites choses qui le rendaient _bizarres_. Mais Harry avait soudain eu plus peur que mal. Car si les mots lui rappelaient à quel point il n'avait jamais réussi à être comme les autres, ils lui avaient aussi rappelés les punitions de ses relatifs. En le voyant trembler de peur, son petit-ami avait voulu s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, mais Harry l'avait éloigné avec un expelliarmus et l'homme araignée s'était rattrapé sur le mur avec ses propres pouvoirs.

Ils s'étaient fixés un long instant, en silence, avant de se calmer enfin. Presque nonchalamment Harry avait agité sa baguette pour préparer du thé et ils s'étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon. Peter fut le premier de nouveau à se jeter à l'eau et raconter ce qui lui était arrivé avec une araignée radioactive qui l'avait piquée. Il raconta son changement de simple lycéen à héros masqué, ce qu'il s'était passé avec son oncle, puis la naissance de certains ennemis, comme le bouffon vert. Il en profita pour en raconter un peu plus sur lui, constatant qu'Harry se détendait petit à petit. Quand il eut fini, son petit-ami semblait moins apeuré et – au soulagement de Peter – ne le regardait ni avec admiration, ni avec peur.

Hadrian comprit que c'était à son tour de parler, ce fut donc en serrant sa baguette contre lui comme un rempart qu'il commença à raconter son histoire. Il pensait ne raconter que ce qu'il était et ce dont il était capable grâce à sa magie, mais les mots coulèrent sans qu'il n'at d'emprise sur eux et il lui parla de sa vie, celle dont il ne se souvenait pas à Godric's Hollow, puis la mort de Lily et James, son « _adoption_ » par les Durlsey, sa vie dans ce petit placard sous les escaliers, puis la lettre de Poudlard, ses quelques années dans le vieux château magique et toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter. Il lui parla de Voldemort, de leurs nombreuses confrontations et de la guerre qui finit par éclater. Il ne put même pas s'arrêter lorsqu'il revécut ce jour où il était mort dans la Forêt Interdite, sans personne à ses côtés… Puis il dériva plus calmement sur Pénélope, leur mise en couple puis leur mariage – la jeune femme avait su saisir sa chance en étant à ses côtés après la guerre, contrairement à ses amis qui devaient continuer leurs vies, pleurer leurs morts ou retrouver leurs amours – et la naissance de _leurs_ deux enfants, Aton et Maât. Puis la découverte de la vérité à propos de ceux qu'il avait cru être ses enfants, son divorce et la raison de son départ pour l'Amérique.

Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés à essayer de faire face aux informations fournis par l'autre. Pendant plus de dix minutes ils s'étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, avant d'en arriver à une conclusion : ils étaient tous les deux évidemment en tort et ils ne pouvaient pas se blâmer pour ces mensonges – par omissions – car ils avaient tous les deux garder un secret et il était évident que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on pouvait hurler dans la rue. Ils avaient donc décider de se pardonner, ils s'étaient aussi promis cette fois de ne rien se cacher – ils n'avaient pas non plus d'autres secrets – et d'accepter l'aide de l'autre si c'était nécessaire.

Peter embrassa le front d'Harry après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord – l'homme-araignée n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord au début de mêler son petit-ami à ses problèmes, de peur qu'il se fasse attaquer par ses ennemis, mais le journaliste lui avait rappelé qu'il avait les moyens de se défendre. Le plus jeune regardait son compagnon appuyé contre lui, visiblement endormi, et il murmura :

« Je jure que je te protégerais… »

Il fut surpris quand Hadrian rigola légèrement :

« Je suis le plus âgé de nous deux, c'est à moi de dire ça. »

Peter ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Certes Harry était le plus vieux et le plus mature, mais sa petite taille – il faisait un respectable mètre soixante-dix, mais à côté de ses propres mètres soixante-dix-huit il ne donnait pas toujours l'impression d'être le plus âgé – n'aidait pas à compenser l'impression de fragilité qu'il dégageait parfois. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester derrière et à laisser Harry le défendre, il se sentait la responsabilité de prendre soin de lui et non l'inverse. Mais son petit-ami n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Hey, de nouveau un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous fait plaisir !

Comme l'avait fait remarquer **Scaritty** , ils avaient tous les deux un secret bien garder et avec le thème _Promesse_ , je comptais faire éclater tout ça x)

Sinon, ils se sont donc mis ensemble, j'ai au passage inconsciemment repris le côté jaloux que j'avais déjà présenté dans mon drabble xD J'espère que le saut dans le temps ne vous a pas trop brusqué, même si je pense que vous n'en serez pas satisfait, exigeants comme vous êtes x)

 **Hinanoyuki** , quelqu'un m'avait proposé de faire ce couple (T'Challa x Harry) et voir le film m'a donné quelques idées x) A voir ce que ça donnera ensuite. Alors, je suis sûre de te faire plaisir car oui, il y aura un Wade/Deadpool x Harry dans mon recueil, ainsi d'un Logan x Harry ! (j'en prévois d'ailleurs aussi plusieurs de ce couple) Et en info spécial, je compte aussi faire un Venom x Harry xP

 **Leelander** , oui en effet, Pénélope Deauclaire ou Penelope Clearwater fut la petite-amie de Percy lors de sa dernière année normalement ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	4. Thème 4 : Quête

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Quête_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

 _Quête - définition choisie : action de chercher à trouver, à découvrir quelque chose ou quelqu'un_

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Enquête sur ses origines**_

 **…**

Chacun des deux s'était fait à la vie avec une autre « _super-personne_ ». Peter ne sursautait plus quand il voyait un objet voler d'une pièce à l'autre ou lorsque la vaisselle se faisait toute seule. Harry avait pris l'habitude de toujours laisser la fenêtre légèrement ouverte pour que son petit-ami puisse l'ouvrir et rentré après un sauvetage à l'autre bout de la ville. Le sorcier avait partagé sa culture avec lui, l'emmenant même à un match de Quidditch en Roumanie et l'homme-araignée avait accepté de le laisser soigner ses plaies et ses contusions, pendant qu'il lui donnait un rapport complet de ses activités masquées.

Parfois ils haussaient la voix lorsque Peter revenait avec des blessures particulièrement lourdes, Harry savait qu'il était hypocrite en souhaitant que son petit-ami reste en dehors du danger : n'avait-il pas fait la même chose lors de ses affrontements contre Voldemort ? Se mettant constamment en danger pour sauver ou protéger ses amis ou même des inconnus ? Alors il ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter, mais il s'inquiétait et parfois la frustration se transformait en colère, le menant à se disputer avec Peter sur des choses futiles comme les courses, pour évacuer tout ça. L'homme-araignée ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, mais autant cela lui faisait aussi du bien de se lâcher, autant les colères d'Harry pouvaient parfois être effrayantes.

Aujourd'hui n'était cependant pas un de ses jours. Il rentra sans blessures, la nuit avait été assez calme, il avait sauvé une vieille grand-mère d'un vol à l'arraché, une ou deux jeunes femmes d'un ex un peu trop collant et jaloux, ainsi qu'un gamin des racailles de son quartier. Il n'avait même pas eu à intervenir pour un petit cambriolage. Ce fut donc d'assez bonne humeur et en pleine forme qu'il rentra ce soir-là chez lui. Cela le gênait parfois de dépendre financièrement en grande partie d'Harry, mais il avait désormais le temps de se reposer et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Quand il se faufila dans le salon, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son petit-ami encore réveillé. Harry finissait toujours par s'endormir en l'attendant en semaine, mais cette fois-ci, il était bel et bien réveillé, de nombreux dossiers et boites en cartons ouverts autour de lui et sur la table basse. Cela lui rappela un instant cette fois où Pénélope avait réclamée plus d'argent à son ex-mari – le problème n'était toujours pas résolu, mais Peter avait ouïe dire que les avocats de son compagnon faisait du bon travail.

« Tu es déjà de retour ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui, visiblement surpris de le voir.

« Il est déjà deux heures du matin. » Répliqua Peter après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon.

Le sorcier la regarda à son tour et lui fit un sourire gêné.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

D'un mouvement du poignet, sa baguette en main, les papiers se mirent à se ranger tous seuls et voletèrent jusqu'au bureau d'Harry. Peter regarda le manège, toujours un peu émerveillé par cet étalage de magie. Puis, une fois la porte du bureau refermé, il se tourna vers son compagnon et vint s'installer à côté de lui, enlevant son masque.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Proposa-t-il à son petit-ami, ayant appris qu'il avait tendance à tout garder pour lui-même, tant qu'on ne le mettait pas au pied du mur.

« Ce… Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider… Je… C'est… »

Peter passa une main sur sa nuque, s'attelant à y faire de petits mouvements circulaires qui détendirent son petit-ami.

« Prends ton temps. »

Harry inspira profondément, pour se calmer, et laissa son Super-Héros lui donner assez de courage pour continuer.

« Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que j'ai choisi de venir aux Etats-Unis pour trouver ma dernière famille. En fait… Peu de temps après mon mariage avec Pénélope, quand je me suis rendu à la banque pour lui faire ouvrir un coffre à son nom, en tant que ma femme, j'ai… J'ai découvert que je n'étais pas vraiment le fils de mon père. James Potter m'avait apparemment adopté par le sang, mais il n'était pas mon père biologique. Normalement je ne devrais pas avoir le physique que j'ai maintenant, mais ce type d'adoption ne peut être renversé qu'avant la maturité magique, et comme je ne l'ai appris qu'après, finalement je suis resté avec l'apparence que m'a donné James. »

« Donc tu cherches ton père ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? »

« Pas grand-chose… Je sais qu'il est né aux Etats-Unis, ou en tout cas il a la nationalité Américaine. Il a donné un nom à ma mère, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le sien ou non. Je cherche donc tous les Bruno Rogers qui pourraient être nés ou qui sont répertoriés aux USA. Je n'ai pas vraiment non plus de description physique à part qu'il serait blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt grand et musclé. »

Peter fit mine de le regarder de la tête aux pieds et rigola :

« Pas vraiment comme toi. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Harry le frappa gentiment en faisant mine d'être offensé. Il s'était déjà fait la même remarque, et cela soulevait un problème auquel il préférait ne pas penser : ce père accepterait-il de le reconnaitre comme son fils malgré l'absence de ressemblance ? Harry n'avait plus de besoin d'un parent pour veiller sur lui – il n'en n'avait jamais réellement eu de toute façon – mais il voulait rencontrer son père, même si cela ne fut qu'une affaire d'une nuit pour les deux adultes…

« Je pourrais demander de l'aide à des amis, si tu veux. »

Peter ne savait pas si le nouveau mari de sa tante – qui se trouvait également être le père de son patron… – accepterait de les aider, mais cela ne lui couterait rien de lui demander, peut-être qu'il accepterait de passer un petit coup de fil à un ancien collègue des affaires criminels, pour une rapide recherche sur ce nom.

Harry haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'attendait pas forcément des résultats de sa part et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir s'il ne trouvait rien. Peter sourit et embrassa sa tempe.

« Je ferais ça alors. Mais pour l'instant, nous devrions aller nous coucher, non ? »

« C'est vrai, tu dois être exténué ma petite araignée toute fragile. » Se moqua doucement Harry, ses yeux semblant plus joyeux que tout à l'heure.

« Tu vas voir si je suis fatigué ! » S'exclama Peter en l'embrassant brusquement et voracement.

Le sorcier se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit-ami et il murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Je n'attends que ça. »

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Bonjour !

C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais cela parle d'un autre point important cette histoire, et je pense que vous allez l'aimer )

J'ai donc donné un autre père à Harry, visiblement qui ferait parti de l'univers de Marvel. Pour les informations sur ses apparences, sachez que je me suis basée sur les données des comics, pour vous embrouiller un peu plus et vous mettre le doute xD

C'est notamment à cause de ce père que l'histoire d'Harry Potter se passe 10 ans plus tard que dans la chronologie initiale, peut-être que cela vous aidera à vous mettre sur la bonne voie ? En tout cas, nous avançons donc, en voyant que le couple Harry/Peter n'est pas parfait, comme c'est le cas pour tout le monde, même si d'après moi c'est plus en rapport avec les craintes de leurs passés respectifs.

Bref ! Un papa mystère pour Harry, et une vie de couple normale pour nos deux bonhommes :3

 **Hinanoyuki** , je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, mais il y aura bien du Tony/Harry dans les couples des Drabbles xD En fait, si tu veux la liste complète, tu peux la trouver si tu vas sur Archive of Our Own et que tu cherches mon profil ( _Blihioma_ ), tu as à gauche une catégorie qui s'appelle « _Séries_ » et si tu cliques sur « _Un Soupçon de Magie_ » tu retrouveras le recueil HP/Marvel et HP/Sherlock que j'ai déjà posté. Dans les tags du crossover avec Marvel, il y a tous les couples qui seront fait dans ce recueil )

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	5. Thème 5 : Cendre

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Cendre_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Crédit Photo**_

 **…**

Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage d'aller au bout de la lettre d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait même envie ! Heureusement que son _amie_ n'avait pas fait le voyage pour le réprimander en face à face. Il aurait fini par lui jeter une Malédiction Mortelle. Il avait envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière pour annoncer à ses amis qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il s'était mis à sortir avec lui. Il n'avait jamais donné le nom de Peter, au cas où et apparemment, il avait bien fait.

La jeune femme lui avait envoyée un plaidoyer long comme deux géants. Elle prenait de ses nouvelles au début, mais elle avait vite arrêté la fausse considération pour le réprimander, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Elle l'avait sommé de revenir à la raison, d'arrêter sa crise d'adolescence, de revenir dans le monde magique, en Angleterre, de renouer ses liens avec Pénélope qui ne méritait pas l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir en divorçant et en rejetant la paternité des enfants. Selon elle, il avait complètement perdu la tête en s'entichant d'un homme, un jeune moldu tout juste majeur de surcroit. Elle pensait qu'il devait finir ses vacances, car sa vie dans le monde moldu en tant que journaliste, n'était que ça.

Hermione lui avait affirmé dans cette lettre, qu'il faisait ses valises et qu'il rentrait à _la maison_ , Pénélope accepterait de reprendre leur mariage avec des excuses, tout le monde l'accueillerait à bras ouvert, et il pourrait reprendre le poste d'Auror qu'il avait quitté. Mais au contraire, s'il persistait dans sa folie il serait dénigré par toute la population, lui faisant perdre ce pourquoi il s'était battu toutes ses années, sa notoriété et son image de Héros. Harry avait grimacé quand il était arrivé à cette partie car son _amie_ avait réussi à glisser quelques insultes homophobes entre les lignes.

Il était habitué maintenant par l'attitude d'Hermione à diriger leurs moindres gestes à Ron et lui, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas, ils avaient le même âge, mais la jeune sorcière s'était toujours crue au-dessus d'eux. Peut-être était-ce vrai à une époque, mais il était maintenant plus qu'adulte, il pouvait faire sa propre vie sans avoir une fausse mère sur le dos, qui ressemblait plus d'ailleurs à un despote par moment, qu'à une présence chaleureuse et protectrice. Ron ne s'en était rendu vraiment compte que trop tard, il avait surtout ouvert les yeux sur sa propre valeur : il n'avait pas besoin qu'on trace son avenir pour lui, il avait les capacités pour le faire par lui-même, et il pouvait prétendre à mieux qu'une sorcière faisant tourner sa baguette pour le faire bouger selon ses envies et ses prétentions.

Cependant lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il était déjà marié depuis cinq ans et il avait un enfant, ainsi qu'un bébé en route, et ses parents lui avaient interdits d'abandonner sa femme dans cet état. En fait, Harry avait été le premier sorcier depuis des siècles – peut-être même le premier sorcier tout court – à divorcer. Un tel acte était considéré comme un déshonneur pour sa famille, mais Harry n'avait plus de familles, il n'avait plus personne à déshonorer. Le sorcier était d'ailleurs certain que c'était Hermione qui s'occupait de gérer – directement ou indirectement – les avocats de son ex-femme. Toujours était-il que Ron n'avait pas pu suivre son exemple, à son grand désarroi.

Harry jeta donc un coup d'œil torve à la lettre d'Hermione, la jeune femme était foncièrement croyante, l'homosexualité, les pêchés et le divorce ne faisaient donc pas parti de son vocabulaire, mais il l'aurait cru plus tolérante, ou ayant au moins un peu de retenu. Pétunia lui ressemblait assez, mais sa tante avait toujours su faire plus preuve de tact qu'Hermione, ce qui était pour dire ! Quand elle avait mis à insulter indirectement Peter dans la lettre, il avait malheureusement laissé échapper quelques vagues brutales de magie et de nombreux objets avaient explosés. Sortant sa baguette, Harry ramena le salon à son état normal et il brûla même la lettre de son _amie_. Il ne rentrerait pas en Angleterre.

Il sortit ensuite les nombreux albums photo qu'il gardait toujours dans ses affaires, ils pourraient l'accompagner jusqu'en Enfer. Il commença à réciter un long sort en latin et petit à petit les images de la sorcière furent chassées de ses photos, certaines même prirent feu sous son regard indifférent. Il ne serait plus rien s'il ne revenait pas ? Eh bien dans ce cas-là, ils ne seraient plus rien pour lui. Bien sûr, il attendrait d'avoir des retours des autres pour prendre une décision à leur sujet, mais par défaut il les considérerait comme sortis de sa vie. Ron lui avait déjà fait parvenir un court billet où il ne lui souhaitait que du bonheur et où il lui renouvelait son soutien. Il n'en demandait même pas autant, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse faire ses propres choix et qu'on accepte ces derniers.

Peter rentra avec les courses de la semaine, et trouva Harry en train de mettre en ordre ses albums photos. Il semblait plutôt calme au premier abord, mais Peter savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il alla poser ses sacs sur l'îlot de la cuisine et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, posant sa joue contre le haut de sa tête. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de son amant, cherchant à y retrouver ce doux mélange d'abricot, de soleil et de fleurs de citron. Pourtant cette fois, le tout était saupoudré d'un parfum de cendres. Son nez frétilla un moment de surprise, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

« Raconte-moi. » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry s'appuya contre lui et Peter laissa ses lèvres glisser dans son cou, lui arrachant un frisson. Le sorcier caressa les grandes mains qui s'accrochaient à ses hanches et l'une d'entre elles glissa sous son t-shirt, lui procurant une myriade de frissons et de papillons s'envolant dans son ventre. Il lâcha un soupire de plaisir, qui attisa la propre chaleur grandissante de Peter.

« Rien, rien d'important. » Murmura finalement le sorcier.

Le jeune Super-Héros mordilla son cou en réprimande pour ce mensonge mais continua ses douces caresses, une main s'accrochant à ses hanches, fermement, tandis que l'autre remontait lentement le long de son torse. Harry haleta lorsque le pouce de son petit-ami frôla son téton. Peter aimait toujours toucher le corps de son amant, il était chaud – dans tous les sens du terme – et il réagissait si bien à son toucher. Avec quelques caresses de plus, son amant devint une masse informe de plaisir et de gémissements. Il aurait pu lui faire un peu de chantage, mais il était lui-même particulièrement excité…

Tant pis, il aurait le fin mot de l'affaire plus tard, non ?

« La chambre Peter… » Souffla Harry en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

Le photographe déglutit, oui, il découvrirait ce qu'il s'était passé plus tard, pour l'instant il devait s'occuper du bonheur de son amant. Comment avait-il pu penser vivre avant, sans lui ? Il ne le dirait jamais à Harry, mais il avait été sa première véritablement expérience sexuelle. Son ancienne petite-amie, Betty, l'avait caressé une fois, mais il n'était jamais été plus loin. Il avait lu énormément avant enfin de se glisser dans le lit d'Harry pour autre chose qu'une nuit de sommeil et de câlins et il avait réussi à donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas totalement inexpérimenté. Il n'avait jamais testé la position soumise et il ne savait s'il était prêt, mais pour Harry, il pourrait faire un effort… Bien que pour l'instant, son amant soit entièrement satisfait d'être pris en charge !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !

Ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je ne voyais pas trop ce que je pouvais écrire d'autre à ce sujet (je ne parle pas du thème, mais bel et bien de la lettre d'Hermione lol) Harry a bien évidemment choisi Peter et j'ai voulu mettre en avant qu'ils étaient passé donc au "niveau" supérieur, même si je pense que vous le soupçonniez déjà dans le chapitre précédent, cette fois c'est explicité et même sensuel~

Enfin, le prochain chapitre c'est du plus lourd avec l'arrivé des Avengers dans cette mini-fic !

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les **7 Pêchés Capitaux** , _HP/Lord of the Ring_ pour elle et _HP/Supernatural_ pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	6. Thème 6 : Kryptonite

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Kryptonite_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Scoop de Tony**_

 **…**

Peter n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler après son combat en Allemagne contre Captain America et son équipe, que Tony l'avait kidnappé dans son laboratoire, avec pour excuse de découvrir toutes les forces et faiblesses de ses pouvoirs. L'Homme-Araignée n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre son comportement de déni face à la situation, il voyait souvent son amant agir de la même manière quand il voulait oublier ses cauchemars ou des souvenirs de son passé en Angleterre.

Tony ne voulait pas penser à la trahison de l'homme qu'il considéra enfant comme son Héros, puis comme un ami, pour soutenir celui qui avait tué ses parents… Le génie ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir lésé d'être moins important que ce _Bucky_ , aux yeux de Steve, ou apprécier ce trait de caractère du blond, toujours fidèle à ses amis… Il avait donc reporter son entière attention sur ce gamin – de vingt-trois ans certes, mais un gamin pour lui qui allait bientôt fêter ses cinquante ans – qui officiait comme Super-Héros depuis quelques années déjà, mais qui semblait être devenu plus prolifique ses derniers mois.

Il avait demandé son aide pour arrêter Steve et retrouver Barnes, pour équilibrer un peu les forces – on avait toujours préféré l'intègre homme d'Amérique, à lui le génie frivole et trop riche pour que les gens l'aiment sincèrement – et par curiosité. Il aimait se tenir informé des différents Héros qui opéraient dans le monde et les pouvoirs de ce jeune homme ressemblait à ceux des Mutants, sans que ce ne soit exactement cela.

Alors, en attendant que la maquette de son projet pour aider Rhodey à remarcher soit terminée, il avait décidé de se pencher sur le cas de ce garçon. Il devait garder son esprit occuper. Peter l'avait bien compris, cela lui arrivait de faire la même chose, et le laissait donc faire ses multiples tests sur ses capacités physiques et cognitives. Cependant quand il commença à brandir toutes sortes d'instruments médicales dans sa direction, avec un air semi-fou, en murmurant des remarques pour lui-même, Peter commença là à paniquer !

Il ne savait pas s'il devait plus rire qu'avoir peur, car le génie phylanthrope se demandait en marmonnant si sa nouvelle condition d'Homme-Araignée n'avait pas entrainée une allergie handicapante. A l'image de Superman ne supportant la Kryptonite, Stark s'imaginait peut-être que Peter s'affaiblirait lorsqu'il entrerait en contact avec un matériau quelconque, ou s'il se trouvait dans le rayon d'action d'émissions radioactives – ou autres – encore inconnues.

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait de l'état normal du playboy ou si la ressente trahison de Captain America y était pour quelque chose, mais il sentait réellement la peur et l'anxiété monter en lui. Au moment même où il pensa ça, et alors que Tony s'approchait de lui, ayant presqu'un air menaçant avec ses outils en main, un bruit de tonnerre éclata dans le laboratoire et l'homme derrière Iron Man alla s'écraser contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin.

Peter n'eut pas besoin de voir la scène pour déjà savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry avait visiblement ressenti sa peur – sûrement à travers le sort de surveillance que son amant lui avait lancé, après qu'il l'ait supplié de le laisser faire – et il s'était téléport… Il avait _transplaner_ – qui faisait attention à ce détail franchement ? – directement dans la tour Avengers pour jeter un _Expelliarmus_ à la première menace visible. Ce qui signifiait indirectement que Tony avait bien semblé menaçant, son égo se sentait un peu rassuré par ce fait.

Le génie Stark se redressa difficilement et fit taire les alarmes qui s'étaient déclenchées dès qu'Harry était apparu dans le laboratoire, Peter avait d'ailleurs grimacé au son strident alors que son amant avait à peine frémit. Un silence lourd tomba dans la salle et les deux hommes plus âgés se dévisageaient, une sorte de concours de regard s'était vraisemblablement mis en place car aucun ne cligna des yeux. L'Homme-Araignée s'apprêta à intervenir, remit de ses émotions, mais Tony le devança :

« Et donc ? Tu es ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Il ajouta presqu'aussitôt avec véhémence : « Ne t'approche pas ! »

« Hé ! Je suis chez moi ! J'avance si je veux ! » Répliqua puérilement l'homme de fer.

Puis il prit enfin le temps d'analyser la situation et de remarquer la manière dont cet intrus se tenait entre lui et Peter. Il ne fallait pas être un génie – même s'il en était un – pour comprendre qu'apparemment, l'inconnu connaissait et protégeait le petit bébé de leur bande.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda-t-il directement à Spiderman qui se trouvait toujours caché derrière l'autre homme plus âgé.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amant, mais ce dernier eut le temps de capturer l'indécision qui faisait flancher son regard. Le sorcier avait finalement compris que l'homme face à lui n'était pas une réelle menace et qu'il s'agissait même d'Iron Man, un autre Super-Héros aux côtés duquel son petit-ami avait combattu, la preuve étant que sa baguette s'était légèrement baissée peu de temps après son arrivée, mais il ne savait pas trop comment se présenter. Cela rappela à Peter le manque de confiance en soi d'Harry et son manque d'affection surtout.

Il se leva donc de la chaise dans laquelle il était installé jusqu'à maintenant, et il vint se poster à côté de son amant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et baissa doucement le bras toujours à moitié levé. Harry fit disparaître sa baguette dans sa manche, et il se détendit dans les bras du photographe freelance.

« M. Stark, je vous présente Hadrian Potter, mon petit-ami. Harry, je suppose que tu as reconnu Anthony Stark, aussi connu en tant qu'Iron Man. »

Le journaliste se contenta d'un hochement de tête envers l'homme, toujours tendu face à sa réaction, et il préféra se tourner vers Peter, observant son visage couvert de contusions.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et profonde, envoyant des frissons dans le corps du plus jeune.

« Oui, juste quelques vilains coups, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

« Oui, la télé ne parlait quasiment que ça. Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai ressenti ton appréhension devenir de plus en plus forte alors que les combats avaient cessés. »

Peter se retint tant bien que mal de se pencher comme un chaton, vers la main qui se posa sur sa joue pour soigner ses blessures. Il laissa la magie d'Harry l'envahir, la chaleur de l'énergie qui le traversa sembla s'accumuler dans son bas-ventre, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer, ils n'étaient pas seuls après tout.

A quelques mètres de là justement, Tony observait le spectacle à travers un spectre d'énergie, sifflant à la quantité qui se déplaçait de l'intrus, _Hadrian_ , à Spidey. C'était plus qu'il n'en n'avait jamais vu dans un seul homme. Même Strange et Wanda n'arrivaient pas à ce niveau de puissance, alors que pourtant cet homme semblait être de la même espèce qu'eux ! Sauf que… Strange avait obtenu ses pouvoirs d'artefacts magiques, tandis que Wanda devait ses pouvoirs à une autre force magique, celle du Sceptre de Loki.

Existait-il donc un autre genre de magiciens ? Tony avait hâte d'en découvrir plus sur eux !

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si nerveux ? » Demanda Harry en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Peter.

« M. Stark peut être effrayant quand il le veut. » Murmura en réponse le jeune homme.

« Hé ! J'ai entendu ! » S'écria Tony en délaissant son spectre d'énergie et les rejoignant à grandes enjambés.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas sourd ? Quelle surprise. » Répliqua sarcastiquement le journaliste avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Le génie philanthrope sourit un peu plus, il allait aimer ce mec ! Personne n'osait lui parler ainsi à part Clint, mais ce dernier était alors généralement volontairement agressif. Rhodey, Pepper et Steve passaient leur temps à lui faire la morale, Natasha et Clint lui étaient plutôt indifférents la plupart du temps, les petits nouveaux le respectaient trop pour se montrer trop amical et Bruce avait certes un humour noir, mais leurs conversations tournaient plus autour de sujets scientifiques. Ce jeune homme était le premier à agir avec lui avec autant de désinvolture, tout en sachant qui il était… Oui, il l'adorait déjà !

« Mes magnifiques oreilles se portent à la perfection ! Je ne vois même pas comment tu as pu en douter. »

Peter fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux se rapprocher, les photos de magazines people tournant dans son esprit, lui rappelant que le Héro était connu pour être un coureur de ces dames. Il rapprocha Harry de lui, en lançant un regard noir à Tony, oubliant presque le respect qu'il avait pour le génie. Iron Man le regarda avec surprise un instant, avant qu'un sourire espiègle ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, il allait avoir quelqu'un à taquiner en plus ! Ces deux nouveaux ajouts le ravissaient plus qu'ils ne le devraient…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Désolé pour la longue attente, mais j'étais pris avec Rituel de Protection jusqu'à maintenant et comme j'ai pris des vacances de ce côté, je suis disponible pour continuer cette histoire, qui approche donc de la fin !

Nous rencontrons donc Tony, qui bien sûr surkiffe Peter et Harry ! XD J'ai décidé de rendre Harry assez confiant face au bonhomme car il ne ressent pas de sentiments particuliers pour lui, comme c'était le cas avec Peter, et comme il le dit au début de cette mini-fic, il est à l'aise avec les gens, tant que cela n'entre pas dans la sphère du privée. Donc Tony est pour l'instant une relation professionnelle à ses yeux.

Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps de le voir beaucoup, mais Tony compte bien taquiner Peter en flirtant avec Harry, sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende forcément compte lol

Bref ! Le prochain chapitre… _**Le père d'Harry**_ …

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	7. Thème 7 : Saveur

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Saveur_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Anonymat Paternel**_

 **…**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Harry s'était enfermé dans la chambre, celle offerte par Tony dans la tour Avengers. Ils vivaient à moitié à Manhattan et à moitié à Forest Hills. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de la même ville, ils n'avaient pas eu ainsi à s'éloigner de leur lieu de travail. Peter recevait un salaire également de la part du SHIELD pour son travail de Super-Héros – apparemment Tony n'était pas innocent dans l'affaire – et de Tony pour être son photographe personnel. Harry n'avait pas quitté son travail au Daily Bugle, plus par manque d'envie que par réel choix.

Il avait par contre refusé de dépendre de Tony, comme Peter le faisait, pour éviter qu'ils vivent tous les deux aux crochets de l'homme : il lui avait expliqué son point de vue, que ce ne serait pas sain pour eux de ne devoir leur salaire qu'à une seule personne. Tony essayait régulièrement de le faire changer d'avis, mais Harry restait sur ses positions.

Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui l'avait fait se réfugier dans la chambre, refusant même l'entrée à Peter – il commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à penser à passer par la fenêtre ! L'Homme-Araignée n'en n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait que cela avait à voir avec le père d'Harry… Il avait entendu la semaine dernière, son amant marmonner à propos d'un nouveau sort qu'un contact lui avait fourni pour retrouver quelqu'un. Or il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que son petit-ami souhaitait revoir ou même voir…

Le photographe – plus si freelance que ça – s'inquiétait de ce qui avait pu se passer : il avait plusieurs fois vu son amant faire tourner sa baguette, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête dans la direction des Avengers… Peter craignait le pire, qu'Harry ait découvert finalement l'identité de son père et que celui-ci ait rejeté son existence… L'Araignée avait lui-même quelques soupçons déjà, certains réflexes, certaines attitudes ou habitudes qui lui avaient sautés aux yeux, mais qu'il avait préféré oublier.

Soupirant, Peter posa sa tête contre le métal froid de la porte, s'attendant presqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre comme par miracle… Il s'était juré de protéger Harry…

Loin de connaître les idées noires de son compagnon, le sorcier à la cicatrice de foudre essayait de ne pas se lamenter sur son sort. Il avait passé l'âge d'agir ainsi, il n'était plus un enfant… N'était-ce justement pas pour cette raison que son père biologique n'avait pas voulu de lui ?

Il y a environ deux semaines, un sorcier spécialisé dans la recherche de personnes disparues, était revenu vers lui après qu'il l'ait contacté. Généralement il possédait des sorts dans son arsenal qui lui permettait de traquer des criminels ou de retrouver des otages, mais il avait également entre les mains, un sort qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser lui-même. Seul un parent de sang, assez puissant, pouvait espérer que ce sort lui indiquerait la personne qu'il cherchait. Ce sort avait cependant le défaut de pointer la personne avec le plus proche lien de parenté. Heureusement Harry recherchait son père, qui était bien plus proche de lui que Pétunia ou Dudley. Il n'était pas sûr au départ de pouvoir utiliser ce sort puisque James l'avait adopté par le sang, mais les Gobelins – après un petit versement – lui avait raconté que malgré une adoption magique par le sang, une part de l'ADN restait toujours dans l'enfant, sans jamais pourtant s'éveiller.

Harry avait donc tenté sa chance, n'y croyait qu'à moitié, mais sa baguette avait aussitôt réagit. Elle avait pointée une direction qui l'avait mené jusqu'à quelques Avengers attablés pour le repas. Malgré son emménagement dans la Tour, Harry ne s'était que très peu familiarisé avec les autres Héros. Ils étaient presque tous partis du principe qu'il était trop « civil » et qu'il ne pourrait pas les comprendre, sans même essayer d'apprendre à le connaître. Le sorcier ne s'en était pas familiarisé, il n'était pas le genre de personne à traîner en groupe, plus avec deux ou trois personnes en qui il avait toute confiance.

Dans le groupe, quelques personnes correspondaient au descriptif laissé par sa mère, mais il ne s'y était pas trop appuyé non plus car cette personne aurait pu changer avec le temps. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté l'expérience et il avait fini par éliminer petit à petit certains des Héros, jusqu'à être sûr de connaître l'identité de son père… Il avait hésité, pendant plusieurs jours, sur ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Puis il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau, comme un Gryffondor ! Il avait fait en sorte de le croiser dans un couloir grâce à JARVIS et il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient parler en privé. Il n'avait pas rechigné et l'avait suivi dans une pièce au hasard, sans personne autour pour les interrompre.

Harry s'était immédiatement mis à parler pour ne pas abandonner l'idée et le regretter plus tard. Il avait expliqué qu'il avait récemment découvert qu'il était son père biologique grâce à un sort et que s'il ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était à cause d'une adoption spéciale que son père adoptif avait réalisé grâce à son statut de sorcier. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, il lui expliqua donc succinctement que ses parents étaient morts très jeunes et qu'il avait été ensuite confié à sa famille vivante connue, avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité par une lettre de sa mère compris dans son testament. Il avait donc profité de sa décision de quitter l'Angleterre pour essayer de trouver son père en s'installant aux Etats-Unis.

Il ne l'avait arrêté, il ne l'avait coupé, en fait il l'avait à peine regardé dans les yeux, fixant plutôt un point derrière lui. Harry s'était alors tu, attendant une réaction de sa part, quelque chose… N'importe quoi !

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix ennuyée, presque blasée. « Je ne veux pas d'un môme, encore moins un qui a presque trente piges ! Ouais, je suis peut-être celui qui a mis ta mère enceinte, mais franchement, je ne veux pas être père. Il faudra que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer ce rôle. »

Et il était parti. Tout simplement… Harry l'avait regardé faire, un goût de sang dans la bouche, une saveur qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien, le cœur vide. Il était de toute façon bien trop fragmenté en ce moment pour qu'il ne ressente une quelconque émotion. Puis des larmes s'étaient mises à couler et il était parti dans sa chambre pour éviter que quelqu'un le trouve dans un tel état. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur, mais cela l'avait également fait étonnement réfléchir sur un tout autre sujet… Ses propres enfants. Ou plutôt ceux qu'il avait élevé, tout comme James l'avait fait pour lui.

Le fait que son père adoptif fut tout de suite au courant de la grossesse de Lily dut à un autre, avait sûrement aidé à faire passer la pilule, mieux que pour lui en tout cas, mais le résultat était le même. Pénélope avait beau eu être resté à la maison depuis leur mariage, c'était quasiment lui seul qui avait élevé Mâat et Aton. Quand il avait découvert la vérité, il avait été furieux, mais uniquement contre sa femme. Il pensait partir suffirait à couper les ponts, mais il n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à ses enfants… Il avait juste tellement été blessé lui-même qu'il avait presqu'agit par instinct…

Au final il le regrettait, et il espérait qu'Aton et Mâat lui pardonneraient, car il ne comptait pas les laisser entre les griffes avides de leur mère plus longtemps – elle les avait à peine mentionnés dans sa demande de pension alimentaire. Il devrait bien sûr en discuter avec Peter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si son amant refusait l'arrivé de ses deux enfants dans leur vie, mais il avait bon espoir que Peter accepterait la situation, il avait après tout un cœur en or.

Ce dernier se sentit infiniment soulagé lorsqu'enfin Harry lui ouvrit la porte. Il fit cependant une pause sur le palier de la porte avant d'entrer et lança vers le plafond, la voix chargée d'une émotion des plus négatives :

« Clint va souffrir pour ça. »

Derrière son écran, Tony ne pouvait été que d'accord avec le jeune Super-Héros. Il n'avait tenu rancune à Clint d'avoir préféré Steve à lui, puisqu'il l'avait réintégré dans l'équipe en fermant les yeux sur ses agissements, mais parler ainsi à Harry et le mettre dans cet état ! Voilà quelque chose qu'il trouvait impardonnable !

Il s'amusait peut-être parfois à flirter avec Harry aux dépens de Peter, mais il considérait le sorcier comme un petit-frère, il se sentait plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre dans cette tour remplie de Super-Héros, même plus que Steve à l'époque ! Alors il ne tolèrerait pas l'attitude de l'archer, il allait payer pour ça !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre !

Le père d'Harry n'était donc pas Steve comme vous avez été nombreux à le penser, mais bel et bien Clint x) En effet, selon les informations du Comics, Clint est blond aux yeux bleus et il mesure 1m90 (pour 1m87 du côté de Steve). De plus, Bruno et Rogers sont deux surnoms qu'il a déjà utilisé lors d'opérations, donc je n'ai fait qu'associer les deux x)

Voilà pour les explications, et donc Clint n'a pas voulu d'Harry comme fils. Pour plusieurs raisons, outre celle qu'il a donné à notre sorcier adoré : tout d'abord à cause de Loki, il est très mal à l'aise avec la magie et les artefacts magiques. Il peut donc tolérer les sorciers (quelque soit la source de leurs pouvoirs) mais il n'acceptera jamais d'être lié aussi profondément à eux. Ensuite, il faut savoir que Clint est divorcé d'une certaine Barbara Morse et qu'ils ont eu un fils mort-né.

Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais ce genre d'évènement peut facilement briser un couple, je suis donc parti du fait qu'il avait divorcé suite à cela et qu'Harry a sûrement été _créé_ entre la découverte du bébé mort-né et le divorce. Savoir qu'un enfant hors mariage ait pu naître alors que son propre fils est mort avant même de connaitre la vie, ne favorise pas vraiment l'acceptation de l'enfant illégitime, d'où sa réaction. Bien sûr Peter et Tony ne le savent pas – tout comme Harry – mais ça…

J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	8. Thème 8 : Racine

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Marvel (parce qu'on va voyager d'un film à l'autre) a pour fondateur Martin Goodman.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Pairing :** Peter Parker x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Racine_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Peter et Harry et des personnages en eux-mêmes, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La chute de l'histoire**_

 **…**

Tony tournait dans la maison grande et éclairée, appréciant le bois visible et les poutres au plafond. C'était un bel endroit et sa chambre était parfaite, il y avait même un bureau/atelier attenant. Il ne pouvait installer JARVIS dans toute la maison, malheureusement, mais il comptait bien mettre une interface interactive de sa précieuse IA !

« Eh bien Tony, tu te plais chez nous ? » Fit moqueusement Harry en descendant les escaliers en bois sombre.

« Oui, je crois que je vais venir m'installer ici à plein temps ! » Répliqua le génie en entrant dans son jeu.

Le sorcier se contenta de sourire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusé et à moitié désespéré par le caractère de Tony, cela se voyait qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, mais en même temps il était reconnaissait à l'homme de fer d'avoir été là et d'être là pour Peter et lui. Il s'était rangé de leur côté après l'histoire avec Clint, car visiblement quelqu'un avait surpris leur conversation et ils avaient commencés à parler entre eux. Non pas à propos du fait qu'Hawkeye était son père, cette information avait visiblement été oubliée au profit de son statut de Sorcier.

De nombreux Héros habitant dans la Tour avaient suivi l'affaire de Loki, tandis que celle du Docteur Strange – qui aurait donc dû compenser les actes malveillants du Dieu – était passé inaperçue. Ils s'étaient donc mis à l'observer de loin, à l'éviter ou à ne plus lui adresser la parole – ou en tout cas moins que ce qu'il ne faisait déjà. Une partie des Super-Héros trouvaient cette peur stupide et s'étaient plus ou moins mis du côté d'Harry, s'affichant avec ce dernier pour prouver aux autres qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cela n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné et ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord.

En soit, ce n'était pas un problème car ils ne s'entendaient pas forcément tous ensemble, ou ils n''étaient pas toujours du même avis sur tout. Mais cette fois, l'ambiance générale de la Tour Avengers en pâtie, se détériorant et entrainant des tensions qui n'existaient pas avant. Inconsciemment, Harry nourrissait les problèmes qui se créaient, en fuyant constamment Clint. Même avec l'arrivée de Wanda dans l'équipe – elle était encore en fuite jusqu'à récemment – les choses n'avaient pas évoluées, car elle avait _obtenu_ ses pouvoirs, et aux yeux de certains cela changeait tout. Loki était né avec sa magie, tout comme Harry, alors que Strange et Wanda qui avaient faits le _bien_ , l'avaient gagnée ensuite, après avoir vécu comme des personnes normales.

Tony s'était pourtant rangé du côté d'Harry, mais l'autre groupe était plus ou moins mené par Clint – inconsciemment – car l'archer n'avait pas confiance en son propre fils biologique. Chaque « camp » avait donc son propre leader vétéran. Peter avait été mis à l'écart par ceux qui craignaient le sorcier, et cela rendait certaines interventions de groupe encore plus difficile pour lui, car il devait tout le temps être sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant, à part cette tension toxique, mais la confiance absolue n'était plus au rendez-vous. Lorsqu'Harry avait parlé de déménager, l'Homme-Araignée avait d'abord cru que c'était à cause de ses colocataires, mais son amant n'avait pensé qu'à ses enfants, dont il se battait encore pour la garde.

L'annonce de son départ avait miraculeusement fait baisser les tensions, même si Tony en voulait toujours énormément à Clint, qu'il tenait pour responsable de l'éloignement d'Harry. Le jeune homme était le premier véritable ami qu'il se faisait et qui était naturel avec lui – même Rhodey avait une certaine retenue avec lui – il ne voulait pas le perdre… Heureusement le sorcier lui avait proposé une chambre dans leur nouvelle maison, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça en sachant que le génie avait lancé ses propres avocats sur Pénélope. Selon lui, il ne faudra pas plus que quelques jours avant que la garde de Maât et Aton lui revienne enfin.

Harry avait donc trouvé cette petite maison à New York sur trois étages, cinq chambres, deux au premier étage et trois à l'étage d'au-dessus, avec beaucoup de bois apparemment et des murs en brique, un grand salon très lumineux, une cuisine fermée un peu plus petite que ce qu'il avait dans son appartement mais qu'il comptait faire ouvrir, une belle hauteur sous plafond également. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble en briques rouge datant du 17e siècle, dont l'intérieur avait entièrement été rénové pour devenir une maison, mais le propriétaire n'avait justement pas pu finir les travaux et il s'était résolu à la revendre. Le rez-de-chaussée se trouvait être une boutique, mais Harry ne savait pas encore s'il mettrait fin au bail de la marque pour l'utiliser pour se mettre à son compte, cela dépendrait sûrement de l'état de sa relation avec ses enfants.

L'Allée Magique du secteur se trouvait en plus à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici, ce qui permettrait à ses enfants qui avaient toujours vécu dans le monde magique, de garder un lien avec celui-ci et de mieux s'adapter au monde moldu. De plus même s'il était célèbre ici-aussi, il restait moins connu, et surtout on ne le reconnaissait que peu souvent, ce qui lui rendait la vie plus agréable.

Peter avait bien sûr accepté avec joie – bien qu'avec un peu d'appréhension – de rencontrer les enfants de son amant et de les élever avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'expérience des enfants et il ne savait pas s'il saurait agir comme il le fallait, mais il ferait de son mieux et Harry serait là pour l'aider et le guider si besoin. Tony était dans le même état d'esprit que lui, à quelques détails près, car il n'avait jamais été proche des enfants de son âge lorsqu'il était plus jeune et à ses yeux ils étaient plus des nuisances sonores que d'adorables bambins à cajoler… Mais bon, il allait essayer… De toute façon Harry ne comptait pas lui demander de jouer les baby-sitters, il préfèrerait sûrement se tourner plutôt vers Pepper pour ça.

Il ne restait plus qu'à terminer les travaux, mais avec la magie et ses finances cela ne serait sûrement pas un problème, à finaliser les papiers de garde et à couper les vivres à son ex-femme. Après quoi, il pourrait vendre son appartement à Forest Hills, et emménager dans sa nouvelle maison avec ses enfants et son petit-ami. Il avait fini par retrouver son père biologique, mais finalement cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, à part à lui permettre de tourner la page… Non, c'était faux. Cette rencontre lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il avait élevé Maât et Aton et que cela faisait d'eux ses enfants, peu importe ce que disait leurs gênes, tout comme James fut son seul et véritable père, même si ce ne fut que pendant un court temps. Il en viendrait presqu'à remercier Clint pour ça, mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin, car il avait vraiment souffert de son rejet.

Il pourrait d'ailleurs peut-être se mettre à la recherche du père biologique de ses enfants, pour leur permettre d'être en contact ou de justement faire en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais, si l'homme était comme Clint… Ce serait un sujet à creuser plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne comptait pas partager ses deux petits soleils, sauf avec Peter. Et peut-être Tony.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Huit Chapitres pour Huit Thèmes, nous sommes arrivés au bout de l'aventure !

Pour le thème, je suis parti sur les racines familiales d'Harry (son père, ses enfants, il renoue avec le monde magique, etc). Ce n'est pas forcément très clair ou exploité à son maximum, mais je trouve que ça correspondait bien avec la continuité de l'histoire.

Au final nous n'avons pas rencontrés Maât et Aton, alors que je pensais éventuellement les faire apparaitre dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas si grave je pense. Pour compenser, voici quelques infos sur eux :

\- Maât est une petite fille de 8-9 ans, l'aîné des deux, son prénom provient d'une déesse égyptienne protectrice de l'ordre, de l'équilibre du monde, de la paix, de la vérité, de la justice et de l'équité, je l'imagine avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons, assez calme et posé

\- Aton est quant à lui un petit garçon de 7 ans, le petit dernier donc, dont le prénom tient de dieu solaire de l'Egypte ancienne, blond aux yeux bleu-vert, et toujours plein d'énergie

Je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'identité de leur père, et à ce stade, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'agisse du même homme xD Mais dans tous les cas, si j'avais du développer sur lui/eux, ils auraient été des sorciers anonymes.

En réponse à **Aurysadik** , j'ai précisé au tout début de la mini-fic, que les aventures d'Harry Potter se passait 10 ans plus tard que prévu, donc que Harry était né le 31 juillet 1990, et non en 1980. Hors, la fanfiction se passe en 2018, puisqu'Harry a 28 ans. Il est a noté également que Clint est quant à lui né en 1971 (bien que ce soit le film qui donne cette information), ce qui lui donne 20 ans (il est né en janvier) quand Harry vient au monde.

Cela peut sembler jeune puisqu'il est censé être marié et déjà avoir un enfant mort-né, mais généralement à cette époque, on se mariait après avoir obtenu son diplôme, hors Clint travaillait et vivait dans un cirque et les femmes n'avaient pas encore besoin de hautes qualifications pour travailler, puisqu'elles occupaient des emplois peu valorisants (et elles ne travaillaient pas toutes non plus, à peine 50% en 1990). Donc cela donne au passage 48 ans à Clint, presque 50 ans, tout comme Tony ;)

En tout cas voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire ^^

J'en profite pour me faire de la pub pour vous dire qu'avec une amie, Amy, ou Améthyste-Anathanne-Ambre, nous réalisons un petit défi sur les 7 Pêchés Capitaux, HP/Silmarillion (même univers que Lord of the Ring/Le Seigneur des Anneaux) pour elle et HP/Supernatural pour moi ! Dans le dernier chapitre, on vous donnera les modalités si vous voulez participer vous aussi ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_ : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


End file.
